slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Palmer
Sarah Palmer Biography Sarah Palmer is a main character on SLAM. Sarah is a sophomore student at Brewster High School. She was a member of the garage band, Teen Addiction. She and her mother, Millie Palmer, who works as a lunch lady at Sarah's school, are poverty stricken. This, her mother's weight, and her low self-esteem has led to Sarah being separated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Sarah aspires to one day be a singer on the radio, and is currently recovering from bulimia nervosa, which Natalie Sarich lured her into. Her best friends are Monique Adams and Ana Rivas. It is revealed briefly in the episode "Shooting Star" that she writes original songs and in the episodes "Dreams" and "Winter Finale", her songs are performed. Not much is known of Sarah's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to Brewster High School. She is musically talented, she can sing, dance and write her own songs and alot of people don't give her a chance to shine or take the spotlight because alot of people are intimidated by her talent and that's why she does not have much friends because of that. Relationships Lyle West (ex-boyfriend) See info in Lyrah. Ryder Lynn (kissed, crusher) The two meet in "The Role You Were Born To Play", where he defends Sarah from Natalie's insults. In "Glease" he tries to help her with her eating disorder and kisses her before the final act in Brewster High's production of Grease together in Grease. In "Duets", Ryder and Lyle fight for Sarah's affections and they share a few cute moments during Superman. Ryder cancels his date with Sarah due to his dyslexia meeting and she asks Lyle out. In "Christmas", Lyle reveals to Ryder that he and Sarah went out, and despite really liking her, offers to stop if it means he and Ryder go back to hating each other, but Ryder tells him it's fine. When Sarah faints at the end of Determinate at Sectionals due to her eating disorder, Ryder is one of the guys who carry her back to the choir room. In "Valentine", Ryder helps Lyle who doesn't know what to give Sarah on Valentine's Day. Ryder comes up with many presents for Jake to give her. At the end of the episode, Sarah reveals that she knew Ryder was helping Lyle the whole time, and give a Valentine's card to Ryder as thanks, stating Lyle couldn't have done that. Ryder grabs her head and kisses her, quickly pulling away and apologizing as Sarah leaves. In "Movin' Out", after Ryder realizes it's over between Lyle and Sarah, he asks Sarah out in the hallway, but she declines. He then continues to tell her why she should date him, and she leaves him with a vague "I'll think about it." Then moments later, he asks her again after serenading her with An Innocent Man, she then says yes. Ryder comes up to Sarah at her locker the next day and urges her to check her Instagram. She sees a photo of the two of them with hearts all around. Marley seems uncomfortable and asks Ryder when he made that, and he says he made it right after their date. He adds that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Lyle interrupts them, and when he asks if they are together now, Ryder answers that it's none of his business. After that Sarah tells Ryder that even though they went on a date it doesn't mean that they are a couple. Songs Solos Season One: Song momw.jpg|Chasing Pavements (Pilot)|link=Chasing Pavements Songko3.png|At Last (Overtime)|link=At Last Song ebuhd.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Grease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Song ndnc.jpg|It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Broken)|link=It's A Man's Man's Man's World Song ndfnv.jpg|You're The Only Reason (Birthday Girl)|link=You're The Only Reason Song gyjuhy.png|Merry Christmas Darling (Christmas)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song gyn.png|River (Christmas)|link=River Song momnv.jpeg|Thousand Needles (Valentine)|link=Thousand Needles Song dh nc.png|You're Something Beautiful (Dreams)|link=You're Something Beautiful Song momdc.jpg|Run (Movin' Out)|link=Run Song n dnc.jpg|Caught In The Storm (Movin' Out)|link=Caught In The Storm Song momng.jpg|Without You (Reprise) (Movin' Out)|link=Without You (Reprise) Song fmvb.jpg|Original (Winter Finale)|link=Orginal Season Two: Song inje.JPG|What I Did For Love (Something New)|link=What I Did For Love Song mommm.jpg|Hero (Rounds)|link=Hero Song en.jpg|Get It Right (Original Song)|link=Get It Right Season Three: Season Four: Duets Season One: Song (u).jpg|New York State Of Mind (Millie Palmer) (Pilot)|link=New York State Of Mind Song #4.jpg|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Lyle West) (Overtime)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Song dncnv.jpg|(Blow Me) One Last Kiss (Ana Rivas) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=(Blow Me) One Last Kiss Song fncv.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Natalie Sarich) (Duets)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song fnbnjf.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Ryan Evans) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Song fmkvm.png|Tell Him (Brittany Jones) (The Dance)|link=Tell Him Song kdmx.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Monique Adams) (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song wh9.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Lyle West) (Beautiful)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song @1.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Lyle West) (Calender Girls)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song njdcnk.png|I Dreamed Of A Dream (Millie Palmer) (Dreams)|link=I Dreamed Of A Dream Song dbvmk.png|I Will Be The Flame (Ana Rivas) (Supplying Stores)|link=I Will Be The Flame Song 30kor.png|All Or Nothing (Joey Johnson) (Winter Finale)|link=All Or Nothing Season Two: Song wwm.png|On Broadway (Veronica Moore) (Something New)|link=On Broadway Song dnjmn.png|Smile (Lyle West) (Standing Ovations)|link=Smile Season Three: Season Four: (Solos) In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Addiction